


Just a Little Obsessed

by eyerys



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyerys/pseuds/eyerys
Summary: Nicholas has developed a tinie-tiny crush on Sabrina. Nothing like major or whatever. It's not like he thinks about her all the time or daydreams about what it would be like to be with her or how cool she is. No, not at all.Sabrina doesn't have a crush on Nick. No, not at all. Uh-uh. She has Harvey. Sweet and loving Harvey Kinkle. But for some reason, she can't help but find her mind wandering.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Just a Little Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> So, as with many of us fans, am having CAOS withdrawals and am kind of loosing my shit over season 3 being announced. (January 24th if y'all didn't know) So, I wrote this instead of cleaning my house lmfao
> 
> Sorry if there's any weird formatting or grammar errors, I don't have a laptop and made this on my phone. I also haven't made a fic in a hot minute and the random urge was strong af so here we are
> 
> This is going to be really light, no heavy plot, just tooth rotting fluff and internal conflict. I got nothing against Harvey and think he's an interesting character but BOI team nabrina for the mother fucking win.

Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina. 

"Who the Hell is Sabrina?" Nick whispered as he slumped back into his bed. Simple answer, she is a half witch, a talented witch, and Edward Spellman's daughter. You know, the man he has idolized his whole life. The man Nick tries to be even a fraction of the counjourer that man was. And here his daughter was. Nick would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little star struck when he first laid eyes on her. Sabrina seemed to be good at everything she touched. She obviously inherited the intense charisma Edward Spellman carried with him everywhere he went and Nick had fallen under that spell. Deep under that spell. 

He lay staring up at his ceiling trying to figure out why he was so enraptured. She was pretty for sure, but Nick had, for lack of better words, conquered much more illustrious creatures. Yet her face was stuck in his head. She was talented, dare he say more so than himself and that scared him. Prudence once scared him but that hadn't stopped him from entering her world. He quickly got over his fears of the sisters. Even after their mind games he no longer feared them. Sabrina on the other hand, he wasn't sure if she would ever stop scaring him. Nick knew he feared the witch because she was so much more than a witch. She was Edward fucking Spellman's daughter. 

Nick sat straight up out of bed and begun to pace his bedroom. " _Sabrina_ _Spellman_." He would also be lying if he said the past few weeks hadn't left him just a little obsessed. 

* * *

"....and thou shalt not be free from- from-" Sabrina chewed on the side of her thumb. "Shit." She bit too deep and a small drop of blood fell to the page of her textbook. 

Nick stared wide eyed from across the hall. Everything she did was fascinating. He swallowed down the anxiety. "Spellman." 

The witch looked up from her text. "Nicolas!" The warlock startled her. 

"You should probably see to that." He softly lifted her hand away from the book. "What seems to be stressing you out?" 

Sabrina gave him a side eye and slipped her hand back. "I don't know why you would be concerned, but, maybe you can help me with this. I have to memorize this section of text and I can't. It's a sermon from one of the past High Priests of the Coven. His ideals are, well, less than interesting." She snapped the book shut.

This was his chance! "Ah, Spellman, I can more than help with that. Are you busy after class?"

"I have to talk to my professor after class, but no. I'm free." She smiled that little crooked smirk. Lucifer, he loved it when she did that.

"Perfect, meet me in the library?" 

"Sure, meet you in the library." 

* * *

"Nick!" Prudence called from across the classroom. "Are you ignoring me, Scratch?"

Nick tried to immerse himself in his work.

Prudence frowned and sauntered across the room. "Nick?" She settled her hands on his shoulders and her sisters giggled. "Dear? What has gotten into you? Have you forgotten about us?" 

"No, Prudence, I've just lost interest." He shrugged her hands away.

She stepped away as if burned. "what do you mean? How could that happen when we're so entrancing?" She crossed her arms. "I know what this is, that half-breed has cast her man spell on you." 

Agatha and dorkus covered their mouths and feigned gags. 

"No, you three have only lost my interest and she has gained it. Jealous?" He looked up from his work and leaned forward on an elbow towards the two of the trio. Dorkus and Agatha rolled their eyes. 

"Nevermind those two, we know I'm your top girl." Prudence glared at her sisters. She sat on Nick's desk. "Sabrina Spellman is nothing compared to full-blooded witches like us. Regardless of her father's status. I hope you realise that." 

"I'm sorry, dear, I don't know what you mean? Are you threatened by such a being lower than you?"

Prudence blanched. "Screw you, Nick." She hopped off the desk and wandered back to her sisters. 

"How dare he treat us like that." Agatha said. 

"Yeah, how dare he. We're so much better than that mutt." Dorkus echoed.

"Oh, shut it." Prudence pouted and stared at Nick. He doodled on his paper and smiled. What has gotten into him?

* * *

Sabrina's strides were quick down the halls. What was she doing? What was she thinking. Every once in a while, she would catch herself daydreaming of that boy, Nicholas Scratch. How daring and charming and mysterious he was, but what about Harvey? She shouldn't even be thinking about him when she has Harvey. 

She chewed the side of her thumb again. Harvey. She loved Harvey with all of her heart and no one could come between them, right? If she thought about it, Sabrina hadn't ever been with anyone else. She only had one crush before Harvey. Avery from the park by her house, but that was short lived when she saw Avery pick a booger and wipe it on another kid's arm. The little prick got away with it too. 

Back to Harvey. The first day of 9th grade was rough for Sabrina. She couldn't find Roz and Suzie was sick, so she was virtually alone on such an important day. Then she met Harvey Kinkle. Harvey was such a sweet boy and he could tell she was scared. He didn't know it then but as fearless as Sabrina was she still feared humans most. The older she got the harder it was for her to keep her heritage a secret, but with him everything else came so easy. It was easy to leave out her witch background when talking about anything and everything else flowed so freely. He was beautiful to her, the perfect image of what a perfect boy is supposed to be. Caring and inspired, cute to boot as well. She fell hard and fast for him; The rest was history. 

Nick didn't exactly stand out to Sabrina at first, but his continuous advances to be her friend made him stick in her mind. Were these advances of friendship? That's what she tried to tell herself, but flirty advances they were. Maybe that was just how witches were. Sabrina was an innocent girl and was shocked by the culture of open sexuality in the witch community when she first started at the academy. She felt so behind in that department, maybe she was mistaking casual flirting for more. That right, she was mistaken. 

"Nothing to worry about." 

* * *

Nick sat in the library, his leg bounced up and down, up and down. He checked the clock on the wall. Class finished twenty minutes ago and Sabrina still hadn't shown up. He brought some tea and cookies from the cafeteria, fixed his hair once class ended, and even managed to change clothes. Skipping did wonders for time, of course he was a good student and only skipped when he felt it necessary. Why hadn't she shown yet? Did he get the meeting place mixed up? No that's silly, he said the library. 

Was she standing him up? 

Sabrina burst through the door. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think my teacher would take that long." She hurriedly sat down. "I hope I'm not too late." She set her bag down and pulled out her textbook. A hair fell over her iconic headband and onto her cheek. 

Nick was stunned. Just as he thought she wasn't coming, in came Spellman. A little frazled he said, "No, no, not at all. Uh, I brought snacks." He waved to them. "The tea is a little cold now though." He stared at the strand of hair that stood out from Sabrina's ever perfect appearances. 

"Awe, that's so sweet! I have just the thing." Sabrina slid the cups towards herself and held one in each hand. "Morduth, munduth, breedenth, Brocken Brun." Steam rose from the cups. "There."

Nick smiled. "Wow, Spellman, you've got a spell for everything." 

She huffed a small laugh. "Aunty Hilda taught me that one. She says nothings worse than cold tea in warm company." She smiled back at Nick.

He couldn't stop looking at the hair, now it had migrated to nearly the middle of her forehead. Her big brown eyes just barely beneath the end of it. He reached out, his fingertips brushed across her forehead, down to her temple, then tucked the hair behind her ear. She blinked surprised. He swallowed. 

"Thank you." They stared at eachother. "Did you change clothes?" She looked down at his button up.

"Umm, I don't know what your talking about." Nick quickly turned to the textbook. "So, you needed help." 

"Oh, right." She sucked in a breath. "The former High Priest Darco had a sermon on the Will of Satan. I don't know how he does it, but the man's words are like drywall on paper."

"Let me see." Nick tugged the book closer to himself. "Hm, if only a memory charm wasn't against the rules."

Sabrina sighed. "If only."

They read over the sermon together, taking turns reading aloud. Anytime it was Sabrina's turn, Nick took it as an excuse to study her face and not the words. Anytime Nick read, Sabrina took it as an excuse to study his face, not the words. 

When they were finished discussing the text, magically, they had by some miracle to Nick fell into a comfortable banter. 

"I cant believe Darco would believe in such ideals. I mean, I know the guy is old, but owning a goat as protection? It's ridiculous." Sabrina laughed. 

"I think you're missing the point," Nick shook his head and grinned," the goat doesn't protect him, it's so that Satan will see how well he treats his brothers and cast good fortune onto him." 

"Yeah, of course that would." She rolled her eyes. "A goat is going to win a place in Satan's good book. I'm supposed to know this stuff by tomorrow and now all I'm going to be able to think about is Darco's fondness of pet goats." She tapped the book. 

"Now that we've read it over, I'll show you my trick to these things." He opened his notebook. "You take each key point and condense it into a sentence." He wrote each one out as Sabrina watched intently. "Then, after you've got each sentence, you condense to a single word." He turned to Sabrina. "You're hand, if you will." He held out his own. 

Sabrina glanced at Nick's hand and carefully gave him hers. 

Nick wrote the first key word on the pad her index finger. "You write each one on each finger."

"Isn't that still cheating?" She eyed Nick as he wrote a word on her next finger. 

"No, you should wash it off before you do the exam, but until tomorrow, these will be good reminders to study." He finished the key points with goat on her pinky. "There." He looked up and found Sabrina's face much closer than he thought it would be. 

Sabrina gasped, but didn't move. From this close up, she noticed that Nick had freckles. Not many and very faint but they were there. Nick noticed from this close up how clear Sabrina's skin was and how deep the colour of her eyes were. 

Nick's eyes glanced down to Sabrina's lips. This was his chance.

Nick leaned forward and Sabrina hesitantly did so as well. Her eyes flickering shut

Harvey. 

Sabrina's eyes shot wide open and she jumped up. 

"Wha-" Nick almost fell forward. 

"I have to go." Sabrina scrambled to grab her things. "Thank you, Nick." She held her textbook close to her chest. "See you tomorrow."

And just like that she was gone. Nick slumped back into his chair and ran a hand through his hair. How could a girl make him so flustered? 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHHHH okay I'm not confident in my romance writing skills but these two really inspire me lol I don't think I will update this very often, just whenever I get the urge to write a bit of them. If it's important to the chapter I will tell you guys if it's before or after an episode. This one takes place right after Sabrina enrolls in the academy. Hope y'all enjoyed 💙


End file.
